¿A dónde van nuestras almas?
by Youjibell
Summary: Hisoka también puede amar... ¿cierto? más allá del deseo corrupto y las ansias podridas de desear lo imposible... ¿lo ama? ¿por que esos dos pequeños niños si pueden e Illumi no? es que acaso, los débiles son ellos. Gon X Killua Hisoka x Illumi


_**¿A dónde van nuestras almas?**_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Piloto

Hisoka no recordaba mucho de su infancia, a veces recordaba con desgano la sensación del chicle en su boca, sin sabor, duro y pegajoso. Tenía vagos recuerdos sobre su madre y no sabía absolutamente nada sobre su padre. A sus 16 años eso ya no le importaba, el era fuerte, muy fuerte. Jamás, nunca, por ningún motivo; alguien pasaría por encima de él muy por el contrario el ya tenía el poder sobre otros. Esa era su motivación… su coerción y compromiso. La razón de su fuerza, aquel motivo por el cual su nen era sumamente poderoso.

Al contrario de sus nulos recuerdos de infancia, recordaba muy bien la noche en la cual supo del nen, aquella noche en la cual peleó por primera vez por su vida y mató por primera vez. En ese momento había perdido su humanidad, bien podría decirse que él había dejado de ser un niño y paso al momento de la frivolidad de un adulto. Más allá de perderse el amor propio perdió su vida y la cambió por otra, quiso ser y no ser, un actor… un dramaturgo de su vida un mago que controlase su destino. Controlar y matar antes de ser devorado por los demás.

A sus 17 años empezó a conocer sus límites y así mismo supo que, alguien tan podrido como él jamás tendría acceso a ese sentimiento simple de los humanos normales por sentir amor. Para ellos solo existía la atracción por lo prohibido. El deseo de lo inalcanzable.

Illumi Zoaldick era alguien muy fuerte. Lo había conocido por simple casualidad una noche de tantas en un callejón sin salida mientras peleaba con un sujeto que se vanagloriaba de ser fuerte. Quería comprobarlo y para hacerlo lo había perseguido hasta arrinconarlo. La presa de ese instante era una pérdida de tiempo, ni siquiera valía la pena matarlo. Fue ahí donde conoció a Illumi, había caído desde una altura de más de 100 metros, aterrizado frente a él y finalmente le había cortado la garganta a ese sujeto sin derramar una gota de sangre.

Hisoka alzó una ceja y sonrió, nunca había visto a alguien matar de una forma tan perfecta y delicada. –Para ser una chica tienes talento ¿quieres pelear conmigo?- Illumi le dirigió la mirada con desdén y lo miró de forma vacía, luego alzó los hombros y caminó ignorándolo completamente. El silencioso andar y el vaivén de sus cadera excitó al mago. Hisoka, sorprendido por la actitud y su mirada vacía decidió no indagar más, al menos no en ese momento Aún así soltó con palabras suaves un sencillo alago que, al menos hasta ese lapso de su vida jamás había hecho – solo para agregar, una jovencita como tú… se vería mejor con el cabello largo-

El de cabellos negro se detuvo se dio la vuelta y ladeo su cabeza esta vez lo miro de arriba abajo finalmente clavó su mirada en aquel peculiar humano que estaba frente a él disfrazado como el payaso que se insinuaba de forma descortés –No soy una mujer, y no me pagaron para matarte… pero si te cruzas de nuevo en mi camino te mataré- Illumi se rascó la cabeza con apatía, pudo examinar con calma el cuerpo del otro, parecía tener su edad y parecía solo ser un estorbo. De hecho, parecía ser entretenido. Jamás había intercambiado palabras con alguien que no fuera un miembro de su familia… estaba prohibido y al menos hasta entonces había respetado las reglas impuestas por su abuelo.

-Deseo que me mates… deseo verte de nuevo y quiero saber quién eres –

-Alguien como yo no tiene interés en alguien como tú – Hisoka parecía incrédulo a esas plabras, lo que más le molestaba a Illumi era la simpleza con que vociferaba palabras que debían ser tomadas en serio "matar" se suponía que las vidas eran importantes, por eso existían personas como él y como su familia… Por que las vidas de otros humanos eran valiosas, podían ser intercambiadas por dinero. Las vidas que valían la pena debían de ser tomadas, así era la regla. Se suponía que entonces, la vida de aquel ser que estaba frente a él no debía importarle… Pero le molestaba su libertad. Lo que más le molestaba era esa mirada que no dejaba de analizarlo. Matarlo o no, a esa edad se suponía que el ya podía elegir entre hacerlo o no, pero curiosamente su sangre había calentado, y una efervescencia en su estómago lo estaban haciendo sentir. Si, sentir… algo que jamás había experimentado. Seguro era porque a ese momento de la conversación Hisoka ya había caminado hasta a él, había roto el delgado límite del espació personal y estaban respirando el mismo aire. Podía sentir su respiración sobre su rostro y podía sentir la esencia pura de un espíritu de asesino sobre su piel.

- La próxima vez que te vea… te mataré – Pero Illumi sabía fingir muy bien, podía seguir con una cara neutral y vacía a pesar de que su mente estaba pensando en esos ojos color ámbar sobre él, podía ser completamente inexpresivo aunque el aroma peculiar de la colonia del mago, el aroma a sangre y la humedad del ambiente le estuvieran jugando sucio a su mente. El podía fingir… Pero el que estaba casi sobre él acorralándolo en una esquina, parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo, muy al contario parecía desearlo más

- Te estaré esperando… -

-/-

-Killua… te lo he dicho un millón de veces, las personas como nosotros… no podemos tener amigos, aunque ellos no nos traicionen… nosotros terminaremos matándolos. - Illumi repitió esas palabras y luego cepillo su largo cabello, su pequeño hermano lo miraba con odio mientras azotaba con fuerza la pared de madera que lo separaba del exterior

-¡Illumi! ¡Abre la maldita puerta! Estoy harto de esto… te lo dije, él no es mi amigo… el ya no es mi amigo…

- Lo amas… ¿verdad? –

- Yo… yo no… solo abre la puerta, Hisoka va a matar a Gon… tengo que ir –


End file.
